


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

by Carol2015



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Christmas Tree, F/F, Love, One Shot, relationships, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: The Belivet-Aird family decides to decorate the Christmas tree and watch Rindy's favorite movie.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I've been missing for a month! I'm so sorry :( Here is a little Christmas story. I hope you like it :)

It was December, only a few days before Christmas eve. Harge dropped off Rindy at Carol's apartment. After the divorce, Harge saw that Rindy needed her mother, so after a few months, he decided to have joint custody of Rindy. She would spend one week with each other. At first, he didn't want Therese to be there but clearly the child was very caring about her, so he had no choice.

The couple was waiting until Rindy came to set up the Christmas tree since it was a duty they all love doing it.

Carol was in the living room reading some emails with her laptop while her girlfriend was busy developing some pictures. Rindy was in her room playing superhero with some of her new toys. Lately, she has had an obsession or a  _ crush _ , on Wonder Woman. So since the next movie is gonna be released in the next few days, Therese and Carol decide to surprise Rindy with tickets to go and see it. 

Before she could think anymore, little feet came tuning down the stairs to her.

"Mom, mom!" Yelled Rindy at Carol.

"What's up, sweetie?" Asked the blonde.

"Can we put the Christmas tree today?" Said the little brunette, clearly impatient.

"Okay, go ask mommy if she wants to help." Said Carol as she went to grab the Christmas tree from the garage.

She loves to refer to Therese as  _ mommy _ . It all began one day when Rindy accidentally said Mommy when she had a very bad flu and Therese was taking care of her. Since then, Carol has been  _ mom  _ and Therese has been called  _ Mommy. _

Rindy ran upstairs to find her mother in the darkroom.

"Mommy! Can you help us decorate the tree?!" Asked Rindy as she approached the younger woman.

"Of course I will help you. I'll be down in a minute." Said Therese, kissing her  _ daughter's  _ head.

Once Rindy left, Therese began to look for her camera. She always wanted to capture moments like this. Decorating the Christmas tree, opening presents, etc. As a child, she didn't have a lot of Christmas trees but once Carol and Rindy entered her life, that changed. Everything changed. Her days were full of joy and love for those two. Even Abby and her got along. 

Once she had all prepared, she headed downstairs just to find Carol and Rindy getting boxes out. 

"Look who's here." Said Carol in a playful tone. 

"Well, I just couldn't miss it, could I?." Said Therese as she approached her lover and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"Okay my darlings, we have a lot of work to do. Let's make this tree the BEST CHRISTMAS TREE EVER." Said Carol with determination. Therese and Rindy couldn't contain themselves and started laughing at Carol's seriousness. 

They started to decorate the tree. Rindy was trying to put the angels but couldn't reach the top. Carol got up and helped her. They were so focused on that, that neither of them heard the click of a camera. Once they were done with the angels, Carol turned her head in Therese's direction and saw the camera. She just smiled and went to give her lover a breathtaking kiss. 

As Carol approached Therese, she could see that the younger woman was blushing hard and she couldn't contain the smile knowing she was the reason for that blush.

"Were you enjoying the view darling?" Carol asked in a sexy voice.

"I-I.." Therese couldn't finish her sentence because Carol kissed her, hard. Tongues met each other. The kiss was a way to say  _ I love you.  _

"C'mon, let's finish decorating, and then we can all watch a movie." Said Carol.

Rindy heard it and said, "Can I pick the movie pleaseeee?" She asked.

"Of course little one, but we have to finish what we started okay?" Said Therese as she pointed out the tree. 

"Okay!" Said Rindy with excitement.

Once they finished, Rindy ran to her room and changed into her Wonder Woman pajamas. Then she went to the other part of the living room and picked out a movie to watch. 

"Mom, we need popcorn!" Yelled Rindy.

"Okay okay, give me a few minutes." Said Carol giggling.

Therese and Rindy were already on the couch with a blanket around them. Carol took Therese's camera and snapped a picture. Therese heard the click and looked up to see her lover with a smile that reached her eyes. 

"What are we watching?" Asked the blonde as she sat on the couch.

"Wonder Woman!" Said Rindy enthusiastically.

"Again? I think someone has a little crush on Wonder Woman." She said with a smirk on her face while she looked at the daughter.

"I wanna be like her, mommy." Said Rindy. 

"Well, you are like her sweetie. You are beautiful, strong, very smart and you have a kind heart, just like she does." 

"I'm an Amazon!!" Said Rindy proudly.

"You are our little Amazon." said Carol as she hugged her two girls very tight.

She loved having moments like this, just the three of them, her little family.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Have you seen Wonder Woman 1984?


End file.
